1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a system for displaying caller information and method thereof; and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and system for storing and displaying the caller information such as pictures, avatars or moving pictures of a calling party by using a caller-ID service, and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hereinafter, a mobile terminal of a calling party is referred to as simply “a caller terminal” and a mobile terminal of a called party as simply “a receiver terminal”.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing a conventional caller information displaying method. Referring to FIG. 1, a receiver terminal downloads caller information such pictures, avatars and moving pictures of a caller from a web-site or a personal computer and stores the caller information to be linked with a telephone number stored in a telephone directory thereof at step S101. The receiver terminal receives a call from the caller terminal at step S103 to display caller information linked with a telephone number received by a caller-ID service on a display screen thereof at step S105.
The conventional caller information display method of FIG. 1 has a problem in that the receiver terminal sets caller information one-sidedly and thus caller information is not timely updated. FIG. 2 is a flowchart showing another conventional caller information display method. Referring to FIG. 2, a user stores in advance his/her caller information in a caller terminal or in a service server at step S201. The caller terminal originates a call at step S203, and the caller terminal or service server checks whether or not a traffic channel is allocated between the caller terminal and the receiver terminal at step S205. When a traffic channel is established between the caller terminal and the receiver terminal, caller information stored in the caller terminal or the service server is transmitted to the receiver terminal at step S207.
When transmission of the caller information is completed, a bell rings, and the caller information is displayed on a display screen of the receiver terminal at step S209. The caller information displaying method of FIG. 2 also has a problem in that a bell does not ring until the caller information is completely received even though a service connection is already completed, whereby a substantial call setup time is considerably increased, leading to an increased load of a communication system.